


Just best friends?

by cassiebabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Hurts Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiebabee/pseuds/cassiebabee
Summary: Mejores Amigos. Inseparables desde la infancia, uno enamorado del otro, el otro heterosexual y enamorado de una mujer.Historias como esta no tienen un final feliz; Castiel Novak lo sabe. Coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, se ríe, bromea, y pretende que está bien mientras Dean besa a su novia frente a él, hasta que ya no puede hacerlo.Excepto que nada es tan sencillo, y dejarle ir resulta mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar. Algunos lazos son demasiado fuertes para ser rotos, incluso para un hombre heterosexual. Y en ocasiones, el amor y el deseo pueden tener diferentes caras y aristas.Una historia sobre dos hombres intentando funcionar sin el otro, y fracasando.
Relationships: Castiel / Stefan Salvatore, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gadreel (Supernatural), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción y transcripción de Sólo un poco Confundido adaptado al Destiel, espero que les guste.

Dean Winchester conoció a Castiel James Charles Novak cuando ambos tenían ocho años.

Su primer encuentro no fue bueno.

—Te ves como un presuntuoso —dijo Dean al azabache de ropa extraña. ¿Qué clase de idiota usaba ropa tan elegante en el parque?.

Los raros ojos azul zafiro del chico raro lo miraban raro, como si Dean fuera el raro. 

—Tú te ves pobre —dijo el chico con tono aristocrático, como si ser pobre fuera la peor clase de insulto.

Dean se sonrojó. Su familia era pobre, y Dean tenía suficiente edad para saber que ser pobre apestaba, pero no tenía suficiente edad como para no avergonzarse por ello. Así fue como Dean se encontró enrojeciendo y tirando al otro niño al suelo. En su defensa, él tenía ocho años.

Es correcto decir que la ropa de lujo del chico ya no se veía muy elegante después de los quince minutos que pasaron rodando en el barro, pateando y gritando. 

Finalmente, se cansaron y quedaron tirados en el barro, jadeando para conseguir aire y mirándose. 

El pomposo azabache tenía barro en la nariz y Dean rió.

El chico lo miró furioso. 

—¿Qué? 

—Ahora pareces un chico normal —dijo Dean sonriendo—. Aunque pelees como una chica.

El niño le tiró una patada y se sentó. Miró a Dean por sobre su nariz fangosa y dijo: 

—Los Novak han servido y luchado por el reino de Inglaterra desde el siglo XVI. Debes saber que aprendí esgrima a la edad de cinco años.

Dean parpadeó y se incorporó. 

—¿Esgrima? Noticias de último momento: no estamos en el siglo XVI. 

El niño abrió y cerró la boca. E hizo una mueca.

Dean se rió de nuevo.

El presuntuoso azabache lo miró peor, su labio inferior temblando sospechosamente. Dean empezó a sentirse mal. Su hermano mayor le echaría un discurso si se enteraba de que Dean había reducido a un niño al llanto.

Suspirando, Dean estiró su mano y dijo: 

—Soy Dean.

El chico dudó antes de apretar la mano de Dean. 

— Castiel James Charles Novak, Vizconde de Exmouth.

Dean arrugó la nariz. 

—Cas, entonces. ¿O prefieres Cassie?

El chico le dirigió una mirada escandalizada. 

—Es Castiel. Mi padre dice que sólo los plebeyos tienen apodos.

Dean se echó a reír. 

—Eres tan raro, Cas.

—¡Es Castiel!

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. Dean no sabría aún, que sería también el comienzo de la relación más confusa de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco —Dean le sonrió torpemente—. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a tu Lisa.
> 
> Cas se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si Dean le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente.

Era tan guapo.

Anna Milton miró al tipo por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, a unas pocas mesas de distancia de la que ocupaba él. Dios, si no tenía novia –y todos los apuestos siempre tenían novias– sería una chica afortunada. Anna no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras que el tipo sonreía ampliamente y comentaba algo a quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, toda hoyuelos y blancos dientes, la sonrisa añadía calor a sus ojos azules (¿Parecían zafiros?). Tenía que estar al principio de la veintena, cercano a su edad. Tenía el pelo negro azulado, peinado como si hubiera salido de la cama y un rostro muy atractivo, pero sin ser intimidantemente guapo –el tipo de rostro al que querrías mirar y sonreírle. Su altura era perfecta para ella también: alto, pero no demasiado alto. Estaba en forma y tonificado pero no demasiado musculoso. Simplemente perfecto.

Anna suspiró soñadoramente.

Tras suyo, alguien resopló, y ella volteó. Hannah, otra camarera, estaba sonriendo.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero está muy lejos de nuestra liga.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás. —dijo Anna encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que no pareciera una modelo, pero sabía que a los hombres les gustaba.

—¿No lo reconoces? —dijo Hannah, arqueando las cejas— Sé que eres nueva por aquí, pero... no es un Joe cualquiera. Es uno de los solteros más deseados del país.

Anna miró a la chica con curiosidad.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Quién es él?

—Castiel Novak, el único hijo y heredero del Conde de Edlund —dijo Hannah.

Oh.

Anna habitualmente no sabía mucho sobre la aristocracia, además de la familia real, pero incluso ella sabía quién era Lord Edlund. Era uno de los pocos Lores Británicos que seguían siendo obscenamente ricos y políticamente influyentes. La sangre de su familia podría ser más azul que la de la reina.

Anna miró hacia el hermoso Castiel.

—¿Tiene novia?

—No una novia —dijo Hannah—, una prometida. Ha estado comprometido con Lady Megan Masters desde su nacimiento.

Anna rió entre dientes.

—¿De verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo eso?

—Definitivamente los ricos todavía lo hacen.

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una locura. No estamos en la Edad Media.

—Díselo al Conde de Edlund. Aparentemente, él está muy ansioso por ese matrimonio. Los Masters prácticamente son dueños de la mitad de Europa y, al parecer, nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente rico. Pero supongo que los Novak no serían aún tan destacados si no se aseguraran de mantener y aumentar su poder y riqueza.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Anna, mirando a Castiel de nuevo. Había dejado de hablar por teléfono y empezado a comer su almuerzo, mirando la entrada expectantemente de vez en cuando. Dios, realmente era súper lindo. Había una calidez en él que le daba un aire somnoliento y suave y toda clase de cosas _adorables_. Anna se sintió tonta pensando de esa forma en un tipo, pero la palabra encajaba. Castiel era adorable.

—Es un cliente regular aquí —respondió Hannah—. No pude evitar oír algunas cosas cuando hablaba con su amigo. Hablando de Dean —Ella asintió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró.

Anna volteó la cabeza y dijo:

—Oh.

Porque el tipo que acababa de entrar al restaurante sería fácilmente el hombre más caliente que había visto nunca.

Tenía más de seis pies 3 de altura, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y amplios hombros. Tenía hermoso cabello rubio arenoso, una mandíbula fuerte con barba de unas pocas horas, y profundos ojos verdes que eran totalmente pecaminosos. Anna nunca pensó que los ojos pudieran ser sexys, pero los de este tipo lo eran.

Si Castiel la hacía pensar en hacer el amor largo y lento y en sábanas suaves, su amigo la hizo pensar en sexo duro y sucio.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?—Hannah dijo con otro suspiro.

—Dime que es soltero —dijo Anna, siguiendo a Dean con los ojos mientras iba hacia la mesa de Castiel. Se movía como un gato grande.

Hannah se echó a reír.

—Los más calientes siempre están tomados, cariño. Así que olvídate de ellos. Sí, son sexys, pero no están disponibles.

×××

  
Castiel Novak miró a su mejor amigo desde hace catorce años caminar hacia él, al igual que el resto de los clientes del tranquilo restaurante.

Sonrió tristemente. Dean tendía a causar ese efecto en la gente.

—No puedo creer que hayas ordenado sin mí —dijo Dean, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado—. Que grosero, ¿dónde están tus modales, Lord Exmouth?

Riendo, Castiel volvió su atención hacia su pasta.

—Supongo que estar contigo eventualmente iba a terminar influenciándome. Papá siempre me lo ha advertido. Debería haber escuchado su consejo.

—Tu padre me odia —dijo Dean, cogiendo un tenedor, apuñalando la pasta de Castiel y llevándolo a su boca.

—Lidia con ello —dijo Castiel, con sarcasmo. Cuando Dean sonrió descaradamente, Castiel soltó un largo suspiro. Dean era imposible—. Ordené para ti también ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos más?

—Podría —dijo Dean con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora y perezosa—. Pero el tuyo siempre sabe mejor.

Resoplando, Castiel apartó la mirada y retomó su comida. No iba a preguntarle a Dean por qué había llegado tarde. No lo haría.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo Dean, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Lisa me pidió que la dejara en la oficina de su papá por aquí. Nos distrajimos en el camino.

Castiel no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy comiendo —dijo—. Por favor, ahórrame los detalles sórdidos.

Dean rió, golpeando sus rodillas bajo la mesa.

—Mojigato.

—Los caballeros no besan y cuentan ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

—Sólo te lo cuento a ti y tú no cuentas. Y nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. No todos conocemos los nombres de nuestros antepasados muertos hasta treinta generaciones para atrás.

Castiel suspiró.

—Nunca me dejarás superar eso ¿cierto?

Dean se echó a reír.

—No. Porque tu vida es ridícula.

Era algo así.

Castiel sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor del restaurante.

—Esas camareras te están mirando —Siempre lo hacían.

Dean levantó la vista.

—La pelirroja es bastante linda —dijo—. Hace unos meses de seguro habría golpeado allí.

Castiel alcanzó su té y tomó un trago largo. Su garganta se sentía seca. Tomó otro trago.

—¿Entonces, vas en serio con Lisa? —dijo casualmente, bajando el vaso. Desde que Dean conoció a Lisa hace unos meses, se había centrado por completo en ella. Castiel nunca lo había visto tan embelesado antes. Dean siempre había sido del tipo de “fóllalas y déjalas”... hasta Lisa.

—Sí —dijo Dean, su voz suavizándose–. Ella es... creo que ella es el trato serio, Cas.

Castiel abrió la boca y la cerró. Sonrió, buscando palabras. Las palabras correctas.

Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo la pasta de Dean, dándole unos preciosos momentos para encontrarlas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? —dijo.

Dean rió, golpeando de nuevo sus rodillas.

—¿Vas a ser mi padrino?

Castiel sonrió más ampliamente. Sus mejillas comenzando a dolerle.

—Sólo si eres el mío.

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció, sus ojos verdes se volvieron intensos y severos.

—No estás pensando seriamente en eso ¿verdad? ¿Casarte con la chica con la que tu papá quiere?

Castiel se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cas.

Dios, odiaba que Dean lo llamara así. Nadie sino Dean lo hacía. Algunos amigos de Castiel trataron de llamarlo Jimmy, pero nunca se quedó. El apodo de niñez que Dean le había dado sonaba aún más ridículo ahora que ambos eran adultos, sin embargo Dean seguía llamándolo así, pese a saber que Castiel lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Sólo que Dean no sabía el verdadero motivo.

—Cas —dijo Dean de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de que estaba destrozando las entrañas de Castiel.

—¿Qué? —dijo Castiel, tratando de recuperarse. Nunca era fácil, pero algunos días eran más difíciles. Algunos días se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto. Mentir y fingir nunca le resultó natural. Mentir a Dean era casi imposible. Menos mal que tenía mucha práctica.

Dean llevo una mano alrededor de su cuello. Castiel respiró con cuidado. El pulgar de Dean presionó su cuello, una orden silenciosa para que lo mirara. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños: Dean siempre había sido el que empujaba, el de opiniones fuertes, el líder en todos sus juegos, en todas sus travesuras.

Dean había sido el rey, el general, el villano, el héroe galante o el dragón, mientras que Castiel era su leal compañero. De niño, a Castiel no le había importado. Como un chico de veintidós años, se resentía, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían y todavía no había encontrado la forma de dejar de seguir a Dean alrededor como si fuera un crecido cachorro, ansioso, hambriento por una palmadita en la cabeza. Había una razón por la cual a su padre le disgustaba tanto Dean, y no era la procedencia de clase media de Dean. Papá odiaba que alguien más tuviera una mayor influencia sobre su hijo.

—Castiel —La presión del pulgar de Dean aumentó ligeramente.

Suspirando, Castiel cedió y miró a su amigo.

Un surco arrugó la frente de Dean.

—¿Ha estado presionándote otra vez?

Castiel casi se echó a reír.

Dean no sabía ni la mitad. Su padre siempre lo presionaba, pero Dean no necesitaba saber eso. Dean sólo se enojaría, se pelearían por ello, luego, inevitablemente, se arreglarían pasados unos días, porque eran terribles para funcionar sin el otro; Siempre lo habían sido.

—Chuck no tiene derecho de pedirte esto —dijo Dean, con una mirada dura—. Es tu padre, no tu dueño. Toda esa cosa del compromiso es jodidamente arcaica y ridícula.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. Dean no lo entendía. Nunca lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces Castiel había intentado explicárselo. Era una de esas pocas cosas que ellos no comprendían sobre la vida del otro. Castiel supuso que no era tan sorprendente, considerando lo diferente que eran sus contextos y educación. Dean tenía cinco hermanos –cuatro hermanos y una hermana– y Castiel todavía recordaba la extraña que le pareció la familia de Dean, cuando Dean lo había llevado a su casa por primera vez hace tantos años. Había sido un choque cultural. De niño, Castiel había vivido en grandes mansiones toda su vida, el único heredero de una enorme fortuna, mimado y consentido por todos a su alrededor.

Por el contrario, los chicos Winchester habían vivido en un pequeño piso y no había habido suficiente dinero para malcriar a ninguno de ellos. No ayudaba que el padre de Dean hubiera muerto poco antes de que Castiel conociera a Dean, y que la salud de la madre de Dean no fuera buena. Toda la familia había dependido básicamente del hermano mayor de Dean, que se había convertido en el jefe de facto de la familia a la edad de dieciséis años. Castiel sabía que Michael había dado su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando horas extras para asegurarse de que sus hermanos menores no necesitaran nada. Mayormente lo había conseguido, pero durante años, las cosas habían sido difíciles para los Winchester, y todos ellos habían crecido rápido –porque tenían que hacerlo. Castiel todavía recordaba lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se sintió por tenerlo tan fácil cuando vio la casa de Dean por primera vez.

Pero el dinero no podía comprarlo todo. Castiel habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia tan bulliciosa y unida como Dean. Castiel amaba a los Winchester. A estas alturas eran una segunda familia para él. A veces se sentía más cómodo con la familia de Dean que con la suya.

No era que no amara a su propia familia. Lo hacía. Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía. Su familia podría no ser tan cálida y unida como los Winchester, pero sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía.

Ellos no eran el problema, el apellido lo era –o mejor dicho, lo que significaba ser un Novak. Los Novak eran una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Los reyes murieron, las guerras se libraron, los sistemas políticos cambiaron, pero los Novak permanecieron, invariables y orgullosos, ricos e influyentes, cercanos consejeros de primeros ministros y de la Familia Real. Estaban de hecho emparentados con la Familia Real –su padre era el undécimo en la línea de sucesión. Quien no nació como un Novak, no podía entender lo que significaba. Ni siquiera Dean, quien era tan cercano a él como podría serlo un gemelo. Tal vez, especialmente Dean.

—Papá no está obligándome a nada —dijo Castiel—. No es tan malo como crees.

El gesto en la cara de Dean permaneció duro y sin expresión.

—Claro —dijo—. Sólo te ha llenado con esa mierda del deber familiar desde que eras un niño.

—Me gusta Meg —dijo Castiel—. No era una mentira. No le gustaba menos que cualquier otra chica. Castiel sonrió—. Y ella no actúa estúpidamente a tu alrededor, lo cual es bueno para variar. No sé qué ven todos en tu fea cara.

Dean debía sonreír y caer de nuevo en su habitual humor fácil.

Pero Dean no lo hizo. Su expresión no cambió.

—Te mereces más que un matrimonio arreglado con una chica que “te gusta”.

—El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado por mis abuelos.

Dean se rió entre dientes.

—No llamaría al matrimonio de tus padres precisamente feliz.

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos de Dean se suavizaron.

—Lo siento —dijo, apretando ligeramente la nuca de Castiel—. Fue un golpe bajo.

Castiel bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—Solían ser felices —Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerar—. Recuerdo al menos que se llevaban bien cuando era un niño. Pero entonces sucedió algo. No sé qué. Pero mi punto es, que el matrimonio arreglado no es el motivo de que sean así ahora. Me gusta Megan lo suficiente. ¿No te gusta a ti?

Haciendo un ruido frustrado, Dean abrazó el cuello de Castiel, otra orden silenciosa para mirarlo, y Castiel lo hizo.

Dean dijo:

—Sabes que odio que Chuck te esté presionando con esto. No es asunto suyo con quién y cuándo te cases. Pero es seguro como el infierno que tampoco necesitas mi aprobación. No tiene que importarte un carajo nada de esto, a menos que la quieras. La opinión de Chuck no importa, pero tampoco la mía, tonto.  
  
—Por supuesto que tu opinión importa —dijo Castiel riendo—. Sería incómodo si la odiaras, porque estarás alrededor constantemente —Odió la forma en que la última parte de la frase sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Dean, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no se lo perdió, por supuesto.  
  
La mirada Dean se estrechó. Mierda. Flojo. Se estaba poniendo flojo.  
  
—Cas…  
  
—¡Aquí están ustedes dos! —una voz familiar interrumpió lo que Dean diría. En parte aliviado y en parte molesto por la interrupción – _intrusión_ , su voz interior no pudo dejar de susurrar– Castiel volteó hacia la novia de Dean.

Dean soltó su cuello.  
  
Lisa estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de Dean. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora: morena, piel suave y bastante tranquila –no del tipo tras el cual Dean solía ir.  
  
—Hola, nene —dijo inclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de Dean—, ¿Me extrañaste?

—Te dejé hace media hora —dijo Dean, pero la estaba acercando para besarla apropiadamente. Estaban en un lugar público, pero eso nunca detuvo a Dean.  
  
Castiel envolvió sus manos alrededor de su vaso de té y miró fijamente la superficie oscura del líquido.  
  
—Papá no estaba —explicó Lisa luego de once segundos, sonando un poco falta de aliento—. Así que pensé en unirme a ustedes. No te molesta, Castiel, ¿verdad? Odiaría ser el tipo de novia que no deja que su novio pase tiempo con sus amigos.  
  
Castiel sonrió cortésmente, todavía mirando su té. Ya estaba frío. Tal vez debería conseguir otro.  
  
—No, no me importa —Como si pudiera decir algo más. Miró a la pareja. Lisa estaba acurrucada contra Lisa, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su delgada mano sobre su pecho.  
  
Castiel sonrió de nuevo y se levantó.  
  
—Me estaba yendo de todos modos.

Dean apartó los ojos de su novia el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño.  
  
—¿Te vas ya? Pero si acabo de llegar.  
  
—Mi horario de almuerzo casi termina —dijo Castiel. " _Porque conduje cuarenta jodidos minutos para encontrarme a almorzar contigo. Y llegaste tarde, porque enredarte con ella era más importante para ti, y ahora ella está alejándote de nuevo"._ Se mordió la lengua, odiando esa amargura que no podía evitar sentir. No era así. No lo era.  
  
—Es una pena —dijo Lisa, viendo a Dean con corazoncitos en los ojos.  
  
Pero Dean estaba mirando a Castiel, la amargura reflejada en su boca.  
  
—No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado.  
  
Castiel puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y suspiró.  
  
—Déjalo ir, amigo. En serio, eres como un perro con un hueso. No es un rasgo de personalidad atractivo. Lisa, díselo.  
  
—Castiel tiene razón —dijo, tomando la mano de Dean— A veces puedes ser demasiado insistente. Si alguien no quiere hablar de algo, debes respetarlo.  
  
—Lo respeto —dijo Dean—. Pero Cas no es alguien cualquiera.  
  
—Cas está retrasado para volver al trabajo —dijo Castiel, poniendo un billete de cincuenta libras sobre la mesa—. Y Cas realmente no puede llegar tarde.  
  
—¿No trabajas para una empresa de tu familia? —preguntó Lisa.  
  
Una risa frágil dejó sus labios.

—Por eso es que no puedo llegar tarde. Los veo más tarde, chicos —encaró enérgicamente hacia la puerta, esperando que Dean lo dejara en paz.  
  
Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Dean lo alcanzó fuera, antes de que Castiel pudiera llegar a su auto.  
  
—¡Cas!  
  
Suprimiendo un suspiro, Castiel puso una expresión neutral y se volteó hacia Dean.  
  
—Realmente estoy retrasado...  
  
—Escúchame, estúpido hijo de perra —dijo Dean, con una mirada oscura y dura—. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptes los planes de Chuck sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo —Dean levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Castiel. Cas se quedó quieto, con el corazón martilleando mientras que Dean lo miraba intensamente a los ojos—. Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco —Dean le sonrió torpemente—. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a tu Lisa.  
  
Cas se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si Dean le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente. Creía que sonreía. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. Su rostro le dolía, así que debería hacerlo.  
  
Dijo:  
  
—Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde, amigo —Se sorprendió por lo absolutamente normal que sonó su voz.  
  
Sonrió de nuevo y se giró.  
  
Se dirigió hacia su coche.  
  
Entró.  
  
Cerró la puerta.  
  
Puso las manos en el volante.  
  
Su garganta trabajó cuando intentó tragarse el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No lo logró. Un sonido terrible y estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Su pecho comenzó a pesarle. Presionó las manos en sus ojos y aspiró, y exhaló.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los trece, Castiel todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses.
> 
> A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas.

Castiel no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado exactamente –cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

No podía recordar que no lo amara. Incluso cuando eran niños, había sufrido un severo caso de amor-de-cachorro-faldero: Dean era el primer amigo real que había hecho por su cuenta, el único que no estaba impresionado por la familia de Castiel y le gustaba por si mismo, Castiel. Dean era todo lo que él no era: audaz e insistente, imprudente y decidido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años y crecieron, el amor-de-cachorro-faldero de Castiel se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido confusos como el infierno, porque no podía entender que era lo que deseaba de Dean cada vez que lo tocaba. Por entonces todavía pensaba que su amor por Dean era fraternal, pero volverse estúpido cada vez que Dean pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba, no era algo que un hermano sentiría. Un hermano no se masturbaría pensando en la boca y las manos de Dean en él. Un hermano no se sentiría enfermo de amor cuando Dean le sonreía. Había sido embarazoso. Había sido mortificante. Había sido _horrible_ , porque sabía que Dean no se sentía de la misma forma. El afecto de Dean por él era simple, amistoso y fraternal. Incluso a los trece, Dean ya tenía novia.

Dean era recto como una flecha. Si Dean descubriera lo que Castiel deseaba, probablemente se sentiría raro e incómodo.

A los trece, Castiel todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses.

A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas.

Había creído que lo estaba llevando lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, al ver a Dean con Lisa, verlo cómo la miraba, martilló el último clavo en el ataúd de sus estúpidas e irracionales esperanzas. Dean la amaba.

Incluso si Dean no se enamoraba de ella, nunca querría a Castiel de esa forma. Dean nunca le correspondería su amor. Por muy arraigado que estuviera este amor, era unilateral y siempre lo sería. Necesitaba aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo. No todo amor era correspondido; Esa era la cruel realidad.

El teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Castiel lo sacó.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Dean.

_“Lo lamento por Lisa. Quería pasar el rato solo contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.”_

Lo había pasado. Desde que se graduaron y consiguieron empleos de jornada completa, desde que Lisa entró en la vida de Dean, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había ido disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso lo asustó. ¿Se estaban distanciando?

Parte de él le dijo que era algo bueno. Si dejaran de vivir en los bolsillos del otro, sería más fácil para él seguir adelante.

Excepto... excepto que no quería seguir adelante. No sabía qué clase de persona sería sin Dean. Estaba jodido, pero era la verdad. Este amor, por desesperante y doloroso que fuera, había sido parte suya por demasiado tiempo. Era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Castiel Novak. Cas no sabía quién sería sin él.

 _“Veámonos mañana”_ , le contestó el mensaje.

Recibió una respuesta casi instantáneamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era así de patético.

“ _Estaré en la casa. El clima sigue siendo bueno. Trae tu traje de baño. Podemos pasar el rato en la piscina._ ”

La casa a la que Dean se refería era su casa familiar, o mejor dicho, la casa de su hermano mayor.

Dean se había mudado de allí hace unos años y había conseguido un sitio propio, pero como el trabajo de Dean quedaba cerca de la casa de Michael, vivía la mitad del tiempo en lo de Mike por conveniencia.

A Castiel no le importaba pasar el rato allí –había estado allí cientos de veces a lo largo de los años y le gustaba Michael.

“ _O puedes usar el mío,”_ Dean envió antes de que pudiera responderle.

“ _Eres asqueroso”,_ Castiel respondió.

 _“Me amas”,_ Dean le contestó.

Castiel cerró los ojos mientras que la familiar sensación agridulce llenaba su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró, porque a veces el impulso de decirlo se hacía demasiado fuerte. A veces necesitaba decirlo, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

Incluso si no hubiera nadie para decírselo a él.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dean y confesarlo todo. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.
> 
> No; no podía decirle nada Dean. Dean era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto.

A Castiel le encantaba ver parejas felices. Era agradable ver que los finales felices sí existían. Pero ver al hermano mayor de Dean besando a su novio en la tumbona junto a la piscina, también lo hizo sentir increíblemente envidioso y dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo alto y fuerte de Dean a pocos metros, tirado a un lado de la piscina perezosamente. Dean estaba completamente relajado, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol acariciaba su suave y reluciente piel.

—De acuerdo, esto sigue siendo raro —dijo Dean, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Michael y a Lucifer.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Castiel— Tienes un hermano que ha estado fuera y orgulloso por años.

—No es eso —dijo Dean—. Sabes que no me puede importar menos en donde metan sus pollas mis hermanos —Dean se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a la pareja y sonriendo—. Todavía es extraño ver a Mike tan... vulnerable. Nunca fue así con Annael. Siempre fue tan racional con ella, y ahora míralo.

Mientras lo miraban, Michael besó a su novio más profundamente, su mano deslizándose en el traje de baño de Lucifer para ahuecar su trasero.

—Eh —dijo Castiel, su rostro calentándose.

Dean aulló:

—¡Mis virginales ojos!

Rompiendo el beso, Lucifer fulminó con la mirada a Dean. No parecía muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta lo sonrojado y dichoso que se veía.

—Piérdete, Dean. Y llévate a tu bronceada sombra contigo.

—Ya te lo dije: es mi color de piel natural —dijo Castiel con un suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué al novio de Mike le desagradaba tanto.

—Lo es —dijo Dean, pasando un brazo alrededor de Castiel—. Vamos, Cas, pruébaselo al niño de Mike —enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los shorts de Cas—. Quítatelos, muéstrale.

—Eres tan gay —dijo Lucifer—. Y no soy el niño de Mike.

—Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las jodidas noches —Dean sonrió y dijo con un horrible falsete—. Oh sí, Michael, más duro…

Lucifer agarró un Red Bull y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

Dean se agachó.

—¡No sueno así! —dijo Lucifer.

Michael se reía.

—Lo haces un poquito.

—Te odio —gruñó Lucifer antes de mirar a Dean—. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays.

Dean no parecía impresionado, todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara. Él suspiró.

—Está bien, es divertido y todo eso, pero se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, amo a este tipo por algún motivo —sonrió cuando Castiel le dio un codazo—. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano.

Castiel forzó una sonrisa débil.

—Síp. Como follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? —Su voz sonó bien. Alegre y juguetona. Y probablemente nadie pudiera notar que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese empujado un puño por la garganta y apretara su corazón con fuerza. Hermano.

 _Hermano_.

Dean sonrió y plantó un beso fuerte y desagradablemente húmedo en la mejilla de Cas.

—Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño.

A veces jodidamente odiaba a Dean.

Cas creyó que rodó los ojos y puso un rostro convenientemente disgustado, pero no estaba seguro. Su cara se sentía de madera. Como un juguete roto.

—¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? —dijo Lucifer, moviendo las cejas— ¿Nunca han oído hablar de twincest?

—Eres una persona horrible —dijo Dean viéndose molesto.

—Sí —Castiel se las arregló para decir luego de un momento.

_Por una jodida_ _componte_ _un poco, Novak._

—Lo es —dijo Mike con una carcajada.

Lucifer dio un codazo en las costillas y Michael sonrió.

—Pero es mi persona horrible —dijo Mike, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Lucifer.

Lucifer escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Michael.

—Te estás poniendo tonto —dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

Castiel sonrió. Bromeó a Lucifer por sonrojarse. Se rió.  
Molestó a Lucifer por ser tan dulce con Mike. Hizo y dijo todo lo esperado. Las cosas que Dean esperaba que hiciera. Pero todo se sintió distante, como si alguna otra persona estuviera hablando, sonriendo, riendo.

_Como un hermano... pensar en él de esa forma me asquea._

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez estuviera enfermo.

—Está bien —dijo Mike de repente, con un toque acerado en la voz. Su brazo alrededor de Lucifer se tensó—. Déjenlo en paz.

Dean intercambió una mirada con Castiel e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nadaron al otro extremo de la piscina.

—Un hombre extraño —comentó Castiel en voz baja, sin mirar hacia Dean. Sus nervios todavía se sentían deshechos, una hueca sensación familiar extendiéndose en su pecho. Sabía que debía seguir hablando, debía distraer a Dean, porque de lo contrario notaría que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre habían estado en sintonía el uno con el otro.

Dean se apoyó contra un lateral de la piscina.

—Hace feliz a Mike —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros— así que supongo que Lucifer está bien. En realidad, creo que...

—Soy gay —dijo Castiel.

Silencio.

No se atrevió a mirar a Dean.

—¿Qué?

Cas se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Soy gay —repitió más tranquilo.

Tomó aire mientras que el familiar peso y presión de la mano de Dean apareció en su cuello. A regañadientes, Castiel volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

Dean lo miraba fijamente, sus rubias cejas fruncidas y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí —Castiel dijo desviando la mirada.

Dean tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la inclinó hacia arriba. Castiel no era bajo para ningún parámetro, pero los tres centímetros que Dean le sacaba lo obligaron a mirar un poco hacia arriba.

—Cas —dijo Dean, logrando sonar suave y enojado a la vez— ¿De verdad creías que me importaría? No me importa una mierda, idiota.

Castiel logró una débil sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto después de todos estos años? Sabía que a Dean no le importaría, pero mientras que Dean no lo dijera explícitamente, podía tener una esperanza inútil y ridícula de que Dean lo hiciera. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ya no.

—Sólo es algo que la gente no sabe de mí —dijo Castiel.

—No pensé que yo fuera la _gente_ —Dean dijo bruscamente, con un borde posesivo en su voz.

Castiel le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con una sonrisa cada vez más genuina.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, nene. No soy tu hermanito menor y no tienes que saber todo sobre mí —Dean siempre había sido así: demasiado sobreprotector y posesivo desde que eran niños. Como un hermano mayor, incluso cuando Dean era sólo un mes mayor que él. Nunca lo había superado.

Cas no podía negar que a una parte de él le agradaba la intensidad del cariño de Dean, pero mayormente sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo como el infierno, porque ese afecto era demasiado fraternal. Le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido por desear chupar la polla de Dean mientras que Dean pensaba en él como un hermano.

Dean resopló.

—Es una cosa bastante importante, ¿no crees?

—En realidad, no —dijo Cas con calma—. Mi sexualidad no me define.

La expresión de Dean seguía siendo de piedra.

—Un carajo. Si de verdad pensabas eso, deberías haber dicho algo cada vez que intenté conectarte con alguna tía —Un brillo curioso surgió en su mirada.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

Castiel abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedó mirando a Dean, atrapado en su mandíbula fuerte y rostro clásicamente hermoso, sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda y su dorados cabellos mojados, el par de labios firmes, sus amplios hombros pecosos y brillantes con gotas de agua. Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dean y confesarlo todo. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.

Pero por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Eso acabaría volviendo incómoda su relación. Su amistad era demasiado antigua y profunda como para romperse por algo así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arruinarse ante la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido.

No; no podía decirle nada Dean. Dean era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: realmente debía intentar seguir adelante. Debía salir y conocer gente. Enamorarse de un hombre que lo viera no como a un hermanito, sino como a alguien atractivo y posible de amar.

—Tenías razón —dijo Cas. Su voz sonaba firme. Un Novak. Era un Novak. Los Novak se mantenían firmes en sus creencias. Los Novak sonreían incluso cuando doliera. Castiel sonrió—. Quiero ser amado. Quiero una relación real, pero no estoy listo para salir todavía. De momento, quiero que me cubras si mis padres me buscan mientras que estoy con mi novio. Por eso te lo digo ahora.

—¿Novio? —Dean dijo luego de un momento.

—Sí —dijo Cas—. Voy a tener novio. Quiero hacerlo —Se apartó de Dean y salió de la piscina. Se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua. De espaldas a Dean, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente…

Y lo dejó ir.

Fue lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho. Arrancar todas sus ilógicas esperanzas y sueños sobre que Dean correspondería su amor fue condenadamente doloroso y difícil. Pero lo hizo. Su garganta le dolía, su pecho le dolía –todo le dolía– sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que nunca derramaría. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión de Cas –de Castiel– era calmada y contenida. Castiel. Él era Castiel. Cas había sido un niñato estúpido que había caído enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener. Cas estaba en el pasado.

Él era Castiel James Charles Novak y era hora de seguir adelante.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Me importa un carajo —dijo Dean, pellizcando la nariz de Cas. Castiel hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y Dean se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante.
> 
> La compañía de Cas siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera Lisa, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Cas.

La cosa era que Dean Winchester estaba perfectamente bien con la gente gay. Bastaría con preguntar a sus hermanos –dos de sus hermanos.

Eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle el tipo que actualmente se hallaba sobre su mejor amigo, en el mismísimo departamento de Dean.

Dean se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo separar a la pareja. Cas estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a Dean, mientras que el tipo castaño parecía apenas un tanto orgulloso. Dean apretó la mandíbula.

—Oye, ¿tú eres Dean, verdad? —dijo el capullo, avanzando un paso y estirando la mano.

—Stefan Salvatore.

Su mano estaba sudada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando Dean la estrechó.

—Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato en tu lugar —dijo Salvatore con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocer finalmente al mejor amigo de Castiel. He oído mucho de ti.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dijo Dean, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza.

Stefan le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a Cas antes de soltar una risita. Tenía una pequeña separación entre sus dientes frontales.

—Me hieres —dijo burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Cas y dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Dean destrabó la puerta y la abrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Stefan —ignoró la mirada de Cas—, nos vemos por ahí –dijo, abriendo más la puerta—. Lamento, no tener un ánimo sociable hoy.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Stefan con otra irritante sonrisa—. Encontrar a un extraño en tu casa luego de un largo día no me pondría feliz a mí tampoco.

—Me alegro de que nos entendamos uno al otro —dijo Dean, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con la de Stefan—. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta detrás del tipo, la trabó, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¡Qué —Cas explotó— c…! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Te importaría explicarte?

—Tuve un mal día —dijo Dean, cerrando los ojos—. No estoy de humor para tolerar a un gilipollas con una sonrisa falsa y las manos sudorosas.

—Con una… ¿Qué tienes contra Stefan?

—Se ve como un tipo sórdido —dijo Dean—. No confío en él.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Y no quiero hacerlo. Ven acá.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Cas dijo finalmente.

Dean entrecerró la mirada.

—Porque he tenido un día de mierda —El cliente había cambiado de opinión sobre algo fundamentalmente importante, después de haber pasado dos jodidas semanas con ese diseño. Incluso pensar en ello todavía lo molestaba—. Estoy enojado y hecho polvo y sólo quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Si aún es mi mejor amigo.

La mandíbula de Cas calló.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dean sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No finjas que no lo sabes, Cas.

Castiel bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Es porque últimamente estuve ocupado?

Dean se rió entre dientes.

—¿Así es como la gente llama a “ignorar a tu mejor amigo por un mes”?

—No he estado ignorándote —dijo Cas, sus pálidas cejas frunciéndose.

—Veamos —Dean forzó las palabras—. Nos hemos encontrado un total de cuatro veces este mes, y dos de ellas te fuiste enseguida debido a algo que tu padre quería que hicieras. La tercera vez, tuviste que irte temprano porque tenías una cita con Stefan —no hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar su voz. No había sido un buen día.

—Ahora tienes a Lisa —dijo Cas, sacando su teléfono y revisándolo.

—Lisa es mi novia —dijo Dean. Cas todavía estaba estudiando a su teléfono con mucho interés.

Dean apretó los dientes.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y echo jodidamente de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Castiel se paralizó antes de lentamente levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, viéndose increíblemente culpable.

—Dean, yo…

—No quiero explicaciones —dijo Dean—. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

La mandíbula de Castiel se endureció, algo desencajaba en su expresión. Finalmente, habló con voz muy ensayada y pareja.

—Es natural que las personas se vayan separando a medida que crecen y encuentran a otras personas significativas —Se rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo se burla siempre de nuestra amistad, porque nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo del otro.

—Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente —dijo Dean—. Quiero un buen abrazo después de este sucky day —sonrió ante la rima desintencionada y abrió los brazos—. Ven aquí, osito Cas.

Rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo, Castiel se acercó y casi se dejó caer sobre Dean.

—Todavía eres tan bebote —dijo Cas, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Dean—. Si tus hermanos supieran que aún me usas de osito de peluche cuando tienes un mal día, nunca te dejarían vivir en paz.

—Nunca se los dirías —dijo Dean, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de Cas y cerrando los ojos, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando en el cuerpo durante el pasado mes lentamente disminuía de alguna forma—. Nunca se los dirías, porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo.

Castiel solo suspiro, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No dijo nada. Pero no lo negó, tampoco.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —dijo Dean, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Cas— ¿Bien?

Cas no levantó la vista, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con los botones de la camisa de franela de Dean.

—Pensé que no tenías más tiempo para mí ahora que tienes a Lisa.

—¿Qué? —frunciendo el ceño, Dean apretó su pulgar en la barbilla de Cas y levantó gentilmente su rostro—. No seas tonto.

Él amaba a Lisa, su sonrisa, su piel morena sin defectos, sus sedosos cabellos negros y suave cuerpo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la definitiva para él. Pero no podía reemplazar a su mejor amigo. El mes pasado había sido jodidamente extraño. Dean nunca se había sentido tan perdido: la necesidad de ver a Cas, de disfrutar la calidez de su sonrisa, estaba siempre en la base de su mente. A Dean no le importaba una mierda cuan poco masculino sonara, pero amaba a Cas. Lo amaba más que a todos sus verdaderos hermanos. Y Dean amaba a sus hermanos.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Cas, Dean dijo:

—No importa que ahora tengamos trabajos y relaciones. Porque tú y yo, somos nosotros, y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿lo entiendes? Estás atrapado conmigo. Si crees que voy a dejarte hacerme a un lado por tu padre o por ese hijo de perra, te equivocas. Eres mío primero.

Las pálidas mejillas de Cas se sonrojaron un poco. Bajó la mirada antes de mirar a nuevamente Dean a los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Alguna vez vas a superar esto? Nosotros ya no somos niños.

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Dean, pellizcando la nariz de Cas. Castiel hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y Dean se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante.

La compañía de Cas siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera Lisa, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Cas.

Castiel suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

—Si Stefan nos viera ahora, se llevaría una idea equivocada, sabes.

Los labios de Dean se curvaron en una mueca.

—Mira cuánto me importa.

—No seas un assbutt —dijo Cas, sus dedos jugando con los botones de la franela de Dean nuevamente—. Stefan es un gran tipo. Me gusta mucho.

—No me fío de él —Dean dijo rotundamente–. No contigo.

Podía _oír_ a los ojos de Cas rodando.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya sabes. No necesito que me estés cuidando.

—Lo haces —dijo Dean. Incluso si no estamos emparentados, eso no significa que no tengas un hermano.

Castiel permaneció callado por un rato.

—Realmente me gusta —dijo—. Nuestra relación es genial.

Dean lo miró.

—Está bien —Si a Cas realmente le gustaba el tipo, entonces, haría todo lo posible por ser amable con él—. Voy a ser amable con él —dijo—. Pero asegúrate de que —miró a Castiel bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió algo—…¿Ya están follando?

El rostro de Castiel se puso rojo.

—No es asunto tuyo. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí —Él se veía casi desafiante.

Dean abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Había algo vagamente... asqueroso acerca de que Cas permitiera a ese miserable tipo tocarlo de esa forma, pero realmente no era su asunto.

Entonces, suspiró y dijo:

—Sólo no te lo folles aquí. Tendría que quemar el lugar.

Cas le dedicó una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya?

—Estás mintiendo —Dean dijo rotundamente.

— _Lo hicimos en tu cama_ —dijo Cas antes de echarse a reír—. Oh, Dios mío, ¡tu cara!

—Tú, hijo —Dean lo volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Castiel reía histéricamente, cayendo ante el ataque— de…

No llevo demasiado para que Castiel rogara misericordia.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento…para! No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean se detuvo.

— _Estúpido. Casi me vomito._

Aún acalorado por la risa, Castiel le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu preciosa cama sigue estando inmaculada. Bueno, tomé una siesta cuando llegué, estaba cansado, pero le dije a Stefan que la cama estaba fuera de límites para él cuando quiso unirse conmigo allí.

—Quiero que me regreses mi llave —dijo Dean con la mirada cansada.

Castiel se puso serio.

—Tu piso es prácticamente el único lugar en que Stefan y yo podemos estar juntos sin ser vistos. Él está remodelando su casa.

—¿Tus padres todavía no lo saben? —dijo Dean.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

Dean lo evaluó.

—¿Siquiera estás planificando salir?

—Sí. En algún momento —Cas se mordió el labio—. Cuando esté listo, ¿querrías venir conmigo? Por apoyo moral.

Dean se preguntó por qué no querría Castiel que Stefan fuera su apoyo moral si las cosas estaban tan bien entre ambos, pero no podía negar que era muy satisfactorio saber que Cas todavía lo necesita cuando importaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa perezosa—. Quiero ver la cara de Chuck cuando se entere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Castiel le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez eres serio?

Dean dejó caer la sonrisa.

—Estoy hablando en serio ahora —dijo, mirando a Cas a los ojos—, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Sin importar qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy aquí. Siempre.

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Castiel antes de sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Y si Stefan te lastima…

—Estoy feliz con él, Dean. Realmente —Cas sonrió más ampliamente.

Dean lo miró con escepticismo. Tal vez su aversión estaba nublándole el juicio, pero no se atrevía a convencerse.

Stefan Salvatore no era lo suficientemente bueno para Cas. 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes? —Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó— Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida…
> 
> En poco tiempo, estaba dormido.

Un mes después, Dean estaba tirado en el mismo sofá, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lisa mientras que veían una película juntos, cuando oyó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

Castiel se quedó en la puerta, parpadeando hacia ellos como un búho.

—Oh —dijo—. Pensé que estabas en casa de Michael. Lo siento por irrumpir —Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Cas, espera! —Dean se desenredó del sofá y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Agarrando los hombros de Castiel con sus manos, lo estudió. Los ojos de Cas estaban sospechosamente brillantes— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz  
baja.

Cas se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Los labios de Dean se apretaban entre sí.

—Cariño, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—Claro —dijo Lisa, tan comprensiva siempre—. Nos vemos, Castiel —Ella agarró su cartera, dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Dean, y luego, se había ido.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Cas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo, con el rostro pálido— Lo siento. Sólo quería caer aquí para pasar la noche. Pensé que estabas en lo de Mike.

Dean cerró la puerta, tomó a Castiel por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Lo obligó a sentarse antes de ir a buscar unas cuantas botellitas de whisky. Las abrió, ofreciendo en silencio una a Cas, y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y tomó un gran trago de su botella.

Una hora más tarde, Castiel estaba apoyado pesadamente contra Dean, una mejilla presionada en su hombro, su botella flojamente agarrada con la mano que no tenía un agarre de muerte en la camisa de Dean.

—Realmente me gustaba —murmuró Cas, arrastrando las palabras—. Me gustaba, Dean.

Dean se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantarse de decir “ _te lo dije_ ”. Eso no era lo que Castiel necesitaba ahora.

—Quiero decir —murmuró Cas—, no lo amo, pero pensé que _podría_ , algún día, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Dean dijo con dulzura, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Castiel, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Cas hizo un ruidito, apoyándose en la caricia.

—Odiaba que yo estuviera en el armario. Que no pudiera presentarlos. A papá y a él. Le dije que no estaba preparado, y me dijo... me dijo que tan sólo no lo amaba... y que debería decirle a papá o habríamos terminado. Yo sólo…no pude. Papá estaría... estaría decepcionado. Más decepcionado conmigo de lo que ya está.

Dean quería golpear a Stefan hasta volverlo pure. Y a Chuck Novak después.

—Tu padre te ama —dijo Dean. Sabía que era verdad. Pese a todos los defectos de Chuck, él amaba a su único hijo, a su manera.

—Eso no quiere decir que no esté decepcionado —Cas murmuró apenas audiblemente, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de Dean—. No soy nada parecido a él. No soy inteligente y de pensar en frío. No soy muy bueno en los negocios. Si no tuviera los ojos Novak, creería que me cambiaron al nacer —se rió—. Pese a que no significa demasiado. Lucifer tiene los ojos Novak y él no es un Novak —se rió de nuevo—. De hecho, Lucifer hubiera sido un mucho mejor Novak que yo. Es inteligente y perspicaz con sus inversiones… Mike me contó eso. Papá lo habría aprobado.

Dean tomó la barbilla de Cas y levantó su cara. El aspecto de “miseria absoluta” en la mirada zafiro de Castiel, le retorcía las entrañas formando un apretado nudo de enojo.

—Si ser un buen Novak significa ser un arrogante, manipulador, hijo de perra, me alegro de que seas muy malo en ello. Y si el capullo de Stefan necesitaba la bendición de tu padre para amarte, entonces que se vaya al carajo. Es un jodido imbécil. Lo has estado viendo por cuanto, ¿dos meses? Un poco demasiado pronto para llegar a la parte de presentar a los padres.

—Supongo que él estaba demasiado dispuesto a conocerlo –Castiel agarró la botella de Dean y se tomó el whisky restante en un profundo trago.

Dean inhaló lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. No era la primera vez que alguien cercano a Castiel estaba más interesado en Chuck que en él. Cas ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no quería decir que todavía no le hiciera daño.

—Necesito otra botella —Castiel arrastró las palabras, con la mirada desenfocada.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, compañero —dijo Dean, agarrando ambas botellas dejándolas en el suelo.

—No —dijo Castiel tenazmente.

—Sí —dijo Dean—. Te odiarás por la mañana.

—Si estoy borracho, tu estás borracho, también —dijo Cas.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo aguantar el licor. Sangre irlandesa y todo eso —Aunque, a decir verdad, Dean se sentía algo borracho, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener resaca por la mañana, pero lo suficiente como para que el mundo se sintiera lento y algo soñoliento.

—No soy irlandés. Soy inglés —Castiel murmuró con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro.

En otras circunstancias, si Cas no hubiera estado sintiéndose tan miserable, De se habría reído. Castiel rara vez se irritaba tanto como para perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, lo eres —sosteniendo el rostro de Cas, rozó sus labios en la frente de Castiel—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás —besó la sien de Castiel.

Castiel se estremeció.

—No. Ahora no. No puedo…ahora no.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dean se retiró para mirar a su amigo.

Castiel lo miraba raro, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron en una mueca, sus ojos brillando por la desesperación.

—Yo —dijo antes de repentinamente lanzarse al frente y cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Por un momento, el cerebro de Dean nublado por el alcohol no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Cas lo estaba besando.

Cas lo estaba besando. O al menos intentándolo, con labios torpes e incómodos, pero con desesperación y necesidad… tanta necesidad que estaba incomodando a Dean.

—Por favor —susurró Castiel, sus dedos agarrando el pelo de Dean y sus labios aferrando los de Dean.

—Por favor.

Dean nunca se había sentido más trastornado. Una parte de él estaba enloqueciendo. Era Castiel, su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba como a un _hermanito_ menor, por el amor de Dios, y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero nunca había sido bueno en decirle no a Castiel cuando estaba herido. Y Cas, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, estaba herido.

Pero tenía que frenar esto.

Tomando la cara de Castiel entre sus manos otra vez, Dean lo empujó suavemente. Cas soltó un quejido.

—Cas.

Observó como la conciencia reemplazaba finalmente a la espeluznante desesperación en los ojos de Cas. Reconocimiento, autoconciencia, y un horror naciente. Castiel parecía mucho más sobrio de pronto. Se sonrojó intensamente.

Dean se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy a favor de cobrársela después de una ruptura, pero... sé que estás borracho, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan borracho como para que hasta yo sirviera.

Castiel lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Después de un rato, miró a Dean de nuevo.

—Lo lamento —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Yo sólo… No estaba tratando de no usarte para vengarme. Obviamente. Yo sólo... Stefan dijo algo que me afectó y daño mi ego, así que supongo —se encogió de hombros con timidez— que…Lo siento.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Dean, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

—No importa. Fue en el calor del momento, sólo para hacerme daño.

—Cas.

—Dijo... dijo que era frígido y que no era para nada bueno en la cama —murmuró Castiel—. Y que soy terrible besando —Cas se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Dean dijo suavemente:

—Cas, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes realmente?

En todo caso, Cas parecía estar aún más incómodo.

—He estado en el armario toda la vida.

—¿Cuánta? —Dean presionó.

—Hasta Stefan, unos cuantos besuqueos y un trabajo manual.

Era el turno de Dean de mirarlo obnubilado.

—¿Recorriste el camino completo con él? —preguntó por fin, con la esperanza de que Cas dijera que no. No confiaba en el capullo para que tratara a Castiel correctamente. Cas, quien prácticamente era virgen, Jesús. ¿Quién demonios era virgen a los veintidós?

—Sí —dijo Cas, estudiando sus propias manos— me lo follé.

—¿Pero no al revés?

—No. Él quería. Lo intentamos, pero yo no pude relajarme —murmuró Cas, incluso las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas— Por eso me llamó frígido, supongo.

—Eso es una mierda —dijo Dean, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho— Derek me contó que muchos hombres gays en realidad no avanzan hasta el final, se quedan con las mamadas y las pajas. No a todo el mundo le gusta.

Cas se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. Dean sabía que el único motivo por el cual estaba hablándolo incluso, era que estaba borracho; Normalmente Castiel era muy reservado sobre su vida sexual… porque aparentemente no tenía una. No es que Dean estuviera demasiado cómodo hablando de la vida sexual de Cas, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Castiel ya tenía suficientes inseguridades gracias a su padre; no necesitaba sumar a ellas las inseguridades sexuales.

—Y no eres un besador horrible —dijo Dean.

La mirada de Castiel irrumpió hacia él, amplia y confusa.

—No eres bueno, sin embargo. Tu técnica necesita trabajo. Eres demasiado ansioso —Dean sonrió un poco— Lo entiendo, ¿quién no estaría demasiado ansioso por besarme a mí?

Finalmente, logró la reacción que quería: Cas rodó los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—Vete a la mierda.

Todavía sonriendo perezosamente, Dean se apoyó contra el sofá, estirando el brazo por el respaldo.

—¿Así es como le hablas a tu mejor amigo, quien está a punto de ofrecerte practicar con él?

Cas parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado.

—Estás jodiéndome.

Dean sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No. Prometo no reírme de ti y decirte si estás haciendo algo mal.

Castiel se limitó a mirarlo.

—Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo Dean.

—Eres heterosexual —dijo Castiel en un susurro.

Dean levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué? No va a ser un beso de verdad. Voy a dejar que practiques en mí, por lo que la próxima vez que algún gilipollas diga que eres un terrible besador, sabrás que está mintiendo.

A decir verdad, Dean estaba lejos de sentirse tan indiferente sobre su oferta como pretendía. Incluso pensar en besar a Castiel era demasiado extraño. Pero Cas necesitaba su ayuda. Más importante aún, Cas necesitaba reafirmar que no había nada malo en él, para que pudiera recuperar su confianza.

Vio las emociones conflictuadas en los ojos de Castiel. Sin importar lo perdido que estuviera, probablemente tenía dudas similares sobre besar a alguien que prácticamente era su hermano.

Pero Cas se acercó nuevamente... cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas estaban apenas a pulgadas de distancia. Dean podía oler el aroma del whisky mientras que Cas tomaba respiraciones poco profundas y temblorosas.

—No estés tan nervioso —dijo Dean, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Cas y acariciándolo con dulzura—. Sólo soy yo. No te asustes conmigo.

Castiel dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró, mirando a los labios de Dean.

—Un poquito —dijo Dean, aplicando presión en la cabeza de Castiel hasta que sus frentes se tocaban—. Mira y aprende —Tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que era Cas, encontró sus labios y empezó a besarlo, asegurándose de que fuera lento y minucioso, para que Castiel pudiera ver cómo se hacía.

Excepto que Cas lo arruinó por completo, su boca volviéndose nuevamente demasiado ansiosa y necesitada.

Antes de que Dean pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la lengua de Cas estaba en su boca y luego Castiel estaba chupando la lengua de Dean con avidez, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos desesperados de nuevo. Tomó a Dean algo de esfuerzo superar la extrañeza absoluta en ello, pero pensó que dado que Cas tenía muy poca experiencia sexual, su mega-entusiasmo era de esperarse. Aun así, no por ello le resultaba menos raro que el chico al que consideraba un hermano menor estuviera chupando su lengua y emitiendo desvergonzados gemiditos. No era terrible ni nada.

Sólo extraño como el infierno.

Cas se quejó cuando Dean finalmente rompió el beso.

—Mejor, pero estabas demasiado ansioso de nuevo —dijo Dean—. demasiada lengua.

—Lo siento —dijo Castiel tardíamente, viéndose aturdido y enrojecido—. ¿De nuevo?

—De nuevo —dijo Dean—. Pero esta vez toma nota de lo que estoy haciendo. Lentamente —sonrió—. ¿Bien?

Castiel asintió, se lamió el humedecido labio inferior y abrió los labios, a la espera de ser besado.

La visión era la jodida cosa más extraña que Dean había visto en su vida. Tratando de sacarse la sensación de encima, se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos nuevamente. Cas suspiró y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que Dean lo besara sin prisa. No duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, Castiel estaba de nuevo sobreentusiasmado y necesitado, chupando la lengua de Dean. Dean dejó que lo hiciera por un tiempo antes de retroceder, limpiándose los labios, y darle una mirada a Castiel.

Cas parpadeó adormilado, como si despertara de un sueño, y luego gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Dean se rió. Todo el asunto era ridículo.

—Cállate —dijo Cas, jalando sus rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. Prometiste no reírte.

—Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido —dijo Dean, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cas—. En realidad, no está tan mal. Sólo un poco, demasiado.

—Te odio —se quejó Cas, ocultando la cara entre sus manos de nuevo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tu boca tiene un sabor agradable— dijo Dean—. Bien, eso sonó raro. Pero como alguien que ha besado a más de dos personas en su vida…

—Tres —Cas intervino.

—Como alguien que ha besado a más de _tres_ personas en su vida, tengo que decir que es _bastante raro que alguien borracho tenga una boca que sepa agradable. Debe ser por tu casta superior._

—Creo que estás más borracho que yo —dijo Castiel, resoplando.

—Nunca —dijo Dean. Dejando caer su sonrisa, volteó la cabeza y acarició la sien de Cas.

—Stefan está lleno de mierda, Cas. No eres frígido, créeme —Si Castiel podía excitarse tanto por besar a alguien que ni siquiera lo atraía, era lo contrario de frígido. Dean besó la sien de Castiel—. Bromeas aparte, no eres un terrible besador. Y la técnica no lo es todo. Siempre es halagador como el infierno cuando tu pareja está ansiosa. Es excitante. Es extraño para mí, por razones obvias, pero obviamente yo no cuento.

Castiel puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas fuerte. Volteó la cara para que Dean ya no pudiera ver ni siquiera su perfil.

—No, no lo haces —dijo con voz apagada.

Los ojos de Dean se estrecharon, una incómoda sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Cas, suspirando y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean—. Estoy tan cansado —murmuró, deslizando sus párpados cerrados—. Espero no acordarme de esto por la mañana. No quiero hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dean le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes —susurró Cas.

—¿Diferentes?

Castiel no respondió.

Dean comenzó a pensar que se habría quedado dormido, cuando Cas murmuró en voz baja:

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes? —Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó— Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida…

En poco tiempo, estaba dormido.

Dean lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Cas no se despertó incluso cuando lo metió dentro de la cama. Dean se sentó junto a él, descansando contra la cabecera.

Con la frente arrugada, miró a Castiel dormir mientras que la molesta sensación en sus entrañas se hacía más y más fuerte.  
  



	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿De verdad piensas aguantar y sufrir en silencio durante toda tu vida, viéndolo casarse y tener hijos con ella? ¿De Verdad? Eso es simplemente triste. Vete o dile que lo quieres. En el peor escenario, su amistad se vuelve tensa y muere mejor antes que después. No tienes nada que perder. Y no te engañes. Lo vas a perder de todas formas cuando finalmente te enfermes de verlo con otra persona. Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad? La amargura, los celos, la fealdad.

_“Feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_  
_Feliz cumpleaños querido Mikeeee_  
_¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!”_

Castiel observó a todos en la sala cantar con entusiasmo… bueno, todos en la habitación excepto Michael, que era el cumpleañero, y Lucifer, que parecía estar dividido entre burlarse de la gente a su alrededor y sonreírle como un estúpido a Mike.

Castiel amaba los cumpleaños. Amaba los cumpleaños Winchester, en particular: eran ruidosos, divertidos y muy cálidos, y el trigésimo primer cumpleaños de Michael no era la excepción. La comida siempre era deliciosa -pese a su frágil salud, Mary Winchester siempre insistió en cocinar ella misma para los cumpleaños de sus chicos- y la compañía era aún mejor. Normalmente.

—¿No estás pasándolo bien, guapo? —preguntó Gadreel, envolviendo una mano en su bíceps.

Caso comprobado.

Suprimiendo una mueca, Castiel dedicó a su nuevo novio una pequeña sonrisa. Alto, castaño y guapo, Gadreel Shurley era exactamente su tipo, pero Castiel no podía decir que le gustara demasiado. Habían estado juntos por dos semanas ya, pero todavía se sentía incómodo cada vez que Gadreel lo tocaba. No podía evitarlo. No importaba lo que supiera en su mente, su corazón todavía no había recibido el memo informándole que no le pertenecía a Dean, y cada toque, cada beso, se sentía como engañarlo. Había sido más fácil con Stefan. Con Stefan, Castiel había logrado medio-convencerse de que podría llegar a amarlo. Con Gadreel, no podía. Había elegido a Stefan porque le había gustado; había elegido a Gadreel porque necesitaba un novio. Porque necesitaba distraer a Dean, necesitaba disipar cualquier sospecha.

Desde la noche de su ruptura con Stefan –desde que se emborracho como un estúpido y besó a su mejor amigo– había estado mirándolo raro. Castiel no creía que Dean sospechara la verdad, pero había estado actuando extraordinariamente atento, como si tuviera miedo de que Cas estuviera deprimido. Lo peor de todo era que Castiel apenas recordaba vagamente el beso que compartieron, o más bien, los _besos_ que compartieron, porque al parecer cuando estaba borracho no tenía vergüenza y no pasaba de aprovecharse de la compasión y bondad de Dean. Solo recordarlo le hacía estremecerse. Nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan patético y desesperado, pero al parecer, lo era.

No era lo único que lo preocupaba. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho algo a Dean antes de desmayarse, pero sin importar cuanto exprimiera su memoria, seguía en blanco. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho algo comprometedor?

—¿Dulzura? —dijo Gadreel.

Castiel ocultó otra mueca. Gadreel era un estereotipo andante. A pesar de su estructura musculosa, él era tan femenino y dramático que la primera vez que Dean había conocido a Gadreel, se había girado hacia Castiel y le había dedicado una mirada que decía “¿ _Es de verdad_?”.

Del lado positivo, Gadreel no intentó tomar un rol agresivo en lo sexual, perfectamente feliz de dejar que Castiel lo follara. Pero incluso pese a lo inofensivo de Gadreel, Castiel aún no podía relajarse con él - relajarse lo suficiente para intentar ser el pasivo con él.

Trató de no contemplar la posibilidad, bastante deprimente, de que Dean pudiera ser el único hombre con quien pudiera relajarse completamente en la cama.

—¿Qué? —dijo Castiel, tratando de sonar atento y entusiasta. No era culpa de Gadreel no ser Dean. No era culpa de Gadreel que Castiel no pudiera evitar compararlo con su amigo, y que Gadreel siempre quedara por debajo. No era culpa de Gadreel que Castiel fuera un idiota y no pudiera jodidamente avanzar.

—No me dijiste que Lucifer Mikaelson era el novio del hermano de tu amigo —dijo Gadreel, mirando abiertamente a Lucifer—. No sabía que fuera homosexual. Guau.

Esta vez Castiel no se molestó en ocultar la mueca.

—¿Cómo es eso importante? —dijo—. Nuestra sexualidad no nos define.

Gadreel sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos todavía sobre Lucifer.

—Esto es diferente. Es una celebridad.

—Ya ni siquiera juega al fútbol —dijo Castiel. Por favor, deja de mirarlo —Lo último que necesitaba era la atención de Lucifer sobre ellos. No le agradaba al tipo por algún motivo y era a la vez uno de los sujetos más observadores que Castiel conociera.

—¡Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo! —dijo Gadreel, sonriendo—. Mi hermana es periodista en el Telegraph…

—Un buen modo de retribuir su hospitalidad.

Al menos Gadreel tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento —dijo, inclinándose para besar a Castiel.

Suprimiendo el impulso de empujarlo, Castiel devolvió el beso. No cerró los ojos. Por eso tenía una vista perfecta de Dean riendo por algo e inclinándose a besar el cuello de Lisa. Por eso cuando Dean levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por sobre el hombro de Gadreel. Algo cambió en la mirada de Dean, un destello de una emoción que Castiel no podía identificar.

Castiel cerró los ojos y beso a Gadreel con más ganas, con la esperanza de sentir algo. Cualquier cosa.

Pero su necio corazón no se vio afectado, como si no fuera el mismo corazón que latía locamente cada vez que Dean le sonreía, cada vez que Dean lo llamaba ‘Cas’, cada vez que Dean lo atraía hacia sí.

Después de la cena, el ambiente de la fiesta se volvió más relajado e informal. Gadreel se había excusado y retirado. La madre y la tía de Dean ya se habían ido también, al igual que su hermana Jo con su marido. Los amigos de Mike se fueron poco después de eso, y ahora sólo estaban Castiel, Lisa, Lucifer y los cinco hermanos Winchester. Los hermanos charlaban animadamente, intercambiando insultos ligeros, mientras atendían sus cervezas. Como siempre, era muy entretenido verlos. Y como de costumbre, Dean y Mike dominaban el cuarto sin siquiera intentarlo.

Michael, como el mayor, siempre mantuvo cierta distancia con sus hermanos menores. Era confiable y responsable, con un sentido del humor muy seco, y tendía a ser más que un poco agobiante. John, Derek y Adam, con 18 años, fueron mucho más relajados y con un temperamento suave.

De todos los hermanos, Dean era el que se parecía más a Michael. No en apariencia, porque tenían poco en común además de su altura y contextura musculosa, sino en su forma de ser. Al igual que Mike, Dean era firme y dominante, aunque lo manifestaba en forma diferente: mientras que Michael te daba una orden fría y simplemente esperaba que hicieras lo que dijo, la pura intensidad en la personalidad de Dean hacía difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando él hablaba y era difícil no hacer lo que él quisiera. Al menos así era como Cas se sentía a menudo: como una impotente roca atrapada en la gravedad de Dean, mientras que Dean orbitaba alrededor de la preciosa chica acurrucada contra él.

—Debería intentar ser menos obvio, sabes.

Castiel se encogió.

Lentamente, volteó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un conjunto de ojos zafiro casi idénticos a los suyos. Bebiendo su cerveza con pereza, Lucifer dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Castiel miró a su alrededor. Estaban a cierta distancia de la discusión entre hermanos y era poco probable que los oigan.

Consideró brevemente fingir confusión, pero sabía que sería inútil. Si alguien podía reconocer una mentira, era Lucifer. El tipo era un camaleón. Lucifer podía actuar agradable y encantador en un momento, y luego ser frío y grosero enseguida. Pese a conocerlo por medio año, Castiel aún no tenía idea sobre cuál de ellos era el Lucifer verdadero. Sospechaba que Lucifer estaba más cerca de su verdadero ser junto a Michael. Era diferente con Mike: más suave, más cálido, más abierto.

—No te molestes en negarlo —dijo Lucifer.

—No iba a hacerlo —dijo Castiel.

—Entonces no eres tan tonto como te ves.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Lucifer con curiosidad. Pero no podía leerlo.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

La expresión confundida en el rostro de Lucifer era perfecta, pero Castiel no se la creía. Una aversión inmediata y tan intensa no aparecía sin ningún motivo.

—¿Odiarte? —repitió Lucifer— ¿Por qué te odiaría? Casi no te conozco.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —dijo Castiel.

Lucifer sonrió, la sonrisa volviendo sus facciones casi etéreas. Realmente era extraordinariamente hermoso.

—Agradable cambio de tema, Novak. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado prendiendo velas por tu heterosexual mejor-amigo-barra-hermano?

Castiel no respondió.

—Hmm —dijo Lucifer. Sus ojos estudiando a Castiel, evaluadores y agudos— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Espera, no respondas. Ya sé: tienes miedo de joder tu amistad. Pffff, eres tan predecible.

—Lucifer, trae otro paquete de seis de la nevera —Michael pidió desde el lado contrario de la habitación.

—¿Me veo como el chico del delivery? —dijo Lucifer, la expresión burlona que dirigió hacia Castiel convirtiéndose en una sonrisa cuando miró a Michael.

Michael le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ves como mi novio. Ve a buscarlas.

—Estoy herido —Lucifer señaló.

—Por eso Castiel irá contigo, bebé –dijo Michael.

Lucifer hizo un puchero. Michael rió.

Tenían una dinámica rara, esos dos. No podrían ser más diferentes: Mike, responsable y maduro, y Lucifer, que a menudo parecía un malcriado sin vergüenza. Pero de alguna forma funcionaban. Encajaban.

Lucifer encaró hacia la cocina y James lo siguió a regañadientes

— _Podría_ arruinar nuestra amistad —dijo.

—Ni mierda —dijo Lucifer—. Nunca he visto a nadie más unidos por la cadera que a ti y a Dean… de hecho, no, lo he hecho. ¿Conoces a Damon y a mi hermano adoptivo, Niklaus?

Castiel frunció el ceño.

—Seguro. ¿Qué tienen que ver con nada? Sé que son buenos amigos. Todos lo saben —Su amistad fue bien documentada por la prensa.

—Ya no son sólo amigos —dijo Lucifer, abriendo la nevera—. Klaus nunca pensó en Damon de esa manera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon había estado cargando una vela por él durante años, no cambió mucho las cosas. Hubo algo de drama, porque Klaus es un idiota, pero ahora están felizmente follando.

—Dean es hétero —dijo Castiel.

—Todos son héteros hasta que ya no lo son —dijo Lucifer, con aire aburrido–. Mike no es exactamente gay, tampoco. La atracción está allí o no lo está, y las etiquetas tienen poco que ver con eso.

—Dean no se siente atraído por mí —Castiel estaba orgulloso de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz—. Sé eso a ciencia cierta.

Lucifer lo miró.

—Sí, quizás. Él realmente parece verte como a un hermano.

Castiel no sabía por qué esas palabras le dolieron: no era nada que no supiera. Tal vez una parte suya había esperado que Lucifer no estuviera de acuerdo.

Dios, Lucifer tenía razón: realmente era un estúpido. Puede que no recordara mucho de la noche en que besó a Dean, pero si recordaba a Dean riendo de ello y burlándose de él con buen humor. Dean no se sentía atraído por él en lo absoluto. No había duda al respecto.

—Así que no hay punto en decirle —logró decir Castiel—. Él la ama, es feliz con ella, y si se entera, sólo sentiría lástima por mí.

Lucifer tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lucifer señaló al paquete de seis en la nevera.

—Coge esto y vámonos.

Castiel hizo lo que le dijo y siguió a Lucifer fuera de la cocina. El paquete de cervezas se sintió mucho más pesado de lo que debería mientras veía a Lucifer ir hacia Michael y besarlo. Luego de un momento de sorpresa, Michael jaló de él hacia abajo a su regazo y le devolvió el beso. Sus hermanos aullaron como lobos. Sonriendo, Lisa dijo algo y besó a su novio, también.

Castiel desvió la mirada. Sus ojos frenaron de nuevo en Lucifer, quien se veía sonrojado, bien besuqueado, y feliz mientras que contemplaba a Michael. Una sensación ácida ardía en la parte baja de la garganta de Castiel.

Lucifer lo miró y, para sorpresa de Castiel, pudo ver algo similar a la comprensión y la compasión en los ojos de Lucifer.

Con la garganta mortificadamente cerrada, Castiel se adelantó y dejó el paquete de cervezas a los pies de Michael.

—La vida es algo divertida, ¿no es así? —Lucifer dijo en voz baja de su lugar en el regazo de Mike—. Te da algo y te quita algo.

Michael miró a su novio con una leve arruga entre sus cejas antes de sonreír.

—Te estás volviendo más sabio a cada momento.

Sonriendo, Lucifer dijo:

—La sabiduría de tu avanzada edad debe estar pegándoseme.

—Debe ser —dijo Michael antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Lucifer suspiró e inmediatamente abrió sus labios para la lengua de Michael.

—Consíganse una habitación, ustedes dos —dijo Dean con una carcajada.

—Viniendo de ti, suena bastante curioso, Romeo —dijo Derek.

—Al menos no soy un triste chucho como tú —dijo Dean, besando a Lisa en la sien.

Castiel nunca consideró que fuera posible sentirse tan solo en una habitación llena de gente que le agradaba.

—¿Cas? —Dean dijo de repente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo Castiel, sin mirarlo—. Sólo tengo que irme. Recordé algo importante que papá me pidió que hiciera.

Sentía la mirada de Lucifer sobre él.

Después de decirle adiós a todos, Castiel se encaró hacia la puerta. No lo sorprendió que Lucifer lo siguiera.

—No le digas nada —dijo Castiel, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Por favor.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Lucifer se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con suavidad— ¿Quieres mi opinión?

¿Tenía otra opción?

—Dispara.

—¿De verdad piensas aguantar y sufrir en silencio durante toda tu vida, viéndolo casarse y tener hijos con ella? ¿De Verdad? Eso es simplemente triste. Vete o dile que lo quieres. En el peor escenario, su amistad se vuelve tensa y muere mejor antes que después. No tienes nada que perder —Lucifer se burló—. Y no te engañes. Lo vas a perder de todas formas cuando finalmente te enfermes de verlo con otra persona —Ladeando la cabeza, Lucifer dijo suavemente—. Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad? La amargura, los celos, la fealdad.

Castiel tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Quería negarlo, pero no pudo. No le gustaba la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo: alguien que constantemente mentía para ocultar sus sentimientos, alguien que se colocaba una sonrisa cuando sentía ganas de golpear gente o acurrucarse y llorar como un bebé. Alguien que se sentía enfermo y amargado al ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz.

¿No se supone que el amor fuera desinteresado? Él era mejor que esto. ¿No lo era?

¿No lo era?

Castiel miró a Lucifer.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucifer.

—No estoy siendo agradable. Para ser honesto, me resulta hilarante que de todas las personas tú —miró por sobre el hombro de Castiel, presumiblemente a Mike, y su expresión se suavizó y se tornó cálida—… pero estoy intentando ser una mejor persona. Todavía es un trabajo en progreso, pero resulta más fácil ser una mejor persona cuando eres feliz —volvió a mirar a Castiel–.La amargura y los celos son mis viejos amigos. Confía en mí, cuanto más tiempo los conozcas íntimamente, más feo se pone. Minimiza las pérdidas ahora.

Castiel abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Afuera, una fría ráfaga de viento de noviembre sopló su cara, mordiendo en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos aguarse.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miró de un padre al otro. Sintiendo desasosiego, comprendió que ya no sentían absolutamente ningún afecto uno por otro. Solían hacerlo; pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo hostilidad y amargura.
> 
> Quizás la verdad destruiría su amistad. Tal vez. Probablemente. Pero seguía siendo mejor que imitar el ejemplo de sus padres y convertirse en una persona amargada viviendo una mentira.

—Te ves terrible, Castiel.

Castiel levantó la vista de la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo. Su madre lo miraba especulativamente.

Ella ciertamente no se veía terrible. Como de costumbre, ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, su larga melena negra perfectamente peinada.

—No he dormido bien —admitió Castiel. Había pensado en las palabras de Lucifer toda la noche. No había llegado a ninguna determinación, y su propia indecisión lo frustraba.

—No me sorprende —dijo Duma, dedicando una mirada penetrante a su marido sentado al otro extremo de la mesa—. Tu padre no entiende que todavía eres un hombre joven que necesita un horario normal de trabajo y descanso…

—No lo mimes, Duma —Chuck Novak dijo con frialdad, sin levantar la vista de su periódico—. Difícilmente es un niño. Tiene veintidós años, y es momento de que asuma alguna responsabilidad en los negocios de la familia.

—Si conocieras a tu hijo en lo absoluto, sabrías que no está interesado en el negocio familiar —Duma replicó.

—Es un Novak —dijo Chuck.

—Y lo lamento cada día —murmuró Duma lo suficientemente alto como para que Chuck la escuchara.

Chuck solo levantó una canosa ceja, sus afilados ojos haciendo una pausa en su esposa antes de establecerse en su hijo. Castiel se enderezó en su silla. Chuck no dijo nada por un momento, sólo observándolo en silencio.

—Castiel, estaré en el Palacio de Westminster hasta la tarde —dijo al fin—. Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar la reunión con Asmodeus Whitford sin mí.

Castiel intentó y fracasó en reprimir una mueca. Las negociaciones comerciales nunca fueron su punto fuerte, y Asmodeus Whitford, el multimillonario dueño de las Industrias Whitford, no era un hombre fácil de tratar.

Duma dijo:

—No pongas esa cara, querido. Tendrás arrugas prematuramente —volteando hacia Chuck, arremetió—. No puedes decirlo en serio. Ese hombre es un criminal. Castiel no debería tener que lidiar solo con él.

Generalmente Castiel odiaba los cuidados despóticos de su madre, pero esta vez les daba la bienvenida. No tenía el estado de ánimo para enfrentar a Asmodeus Whitford ahora.

Sin embargo, Chuck no se dejó intimidar.

—Castiel debe aprender a lidiar con esa clase de hombres sin tenerme sosteniendo su mano. Además, Castiel es amigo de su hijo. Eso debería hacer todo más fácil.

Duma rió. 

—Eso demuestra lo despistado que eres. Gabriel es un chico dulce, pero se parece muy poco al criminal de su padre.

—Whitford no es un criminal. Es uno de los hombres más prominentes de Europa.

Duma resopló. 

—Tiene negocios con la mafia italiana y rusa. Todos lo saben.

—Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, solo es un rumor malicioso —dijo Chuck—. Y deja de interferir en los asuntos de negocios. Ellos no te conciernen.

—Todo concerniente a mi hijo me concierne.

—Estoy seguro de que Castiel no estará de acuerdo con eso. ¿Castiel?

—Sí, dulzura, dile a tu padre que tu madre tiene razón.

Castiel deseaba poder taparse las orejas con las manos y pretender que esto no estaba sucediendo.

Miró de un padre al otro. Sintiendo desasosiego, comprendió que ya no sentían absolutamente ningún afecto uno por otro. Solían hacerlo; pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo hostilidad y amargura.

No quería ser como ellos.

No quería convertirse en ellos.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Castiel, y se paró.

Ignorando a sus padres, salió de la habitación -salió de la casa- y se metió en su automóvil.

Sabía que era el día libre de Dean. Probablemente aún estaría en casa de Michael, tal vez incluso dormido. No era lo ideal, pero no podía esperar más. Si lo hiciera, podría perder los nervios.

Quizás la verdad destruiría su amistad. Tal vez. Probablemente. Pero seguía siendo mejor que imitar el ejemplo de sus padres y convertirse en una persona amargada viviendo una mentira.

No podría.

No lo haría.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Nada tiene que cambiar. Sólo... sólo no esperes que yo sea tu padrino cuando te cases con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti.

—Dean, levántate.

Dean se enterró más profundamente en las almohadas.

—Cierra la puerta al salir. Dormiré hasta el mediodía. Es mi día libre.

—Tu otra mitad quiere hablar contigo.

Dean se obligó a abrir los ojos y los fijó en Lucifer.

—¿Cas está aquí? ¿Ahora?

Lucifer levantó las cejas, una expresión divertida surgiendo en su rostro.

—Debe ser difícil ser su novia, Lisa.

Lisa se echó a reír, saliendo del baño. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un impecable maquillaje.

—Estoy acostumbrada a su muy masculino amor platónico —dijo—. Estaría extremadamente celosa si no estuviera segura de que Dean vomitaría si alguien lo obligara a tocar a Castiel de ese modo. Creo que su bromance es lindo.  
  
Estirándose, Dean se incorporó.  
  
—No somos lindos —se quejó, tratando de sacudirse el sueño—. Los hombres no son lindos. Y salvo que quieras conseguir una buena mirada, sal de mi habitación, Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer dedicó una mirada escrutadora al desnudo pecho de Dean.  
  
—Realmente eres bastante caliente.  
  
Dean se quedó mirándolo.  
  
—¿Gracias?  
  
—De nada —dijo Lucifer, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Y tienes que saber que tengo estándares muy altos. Si Mike no fuera Mike, follaría contigo.  
  
Dean soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Si a mí me interesaran aunque sea un poquito los tíos, follaría contigo, también. Eres mucho más bonito que Lisa.  
  
—¡Ey! —dijo Lisa, riendo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —dijo Dean.  
  
Lisa miró a Lucifer y sonrió.  
  
—Está bien, no hay vergüenza en ser menos bonita que Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer les dedicó una mirada taimada.  
  
—Deténganse. Solo déjenlo.  
  
—No te hagas el ofendido —dijo Dean, sonriendo—. Escuché a Michael llamarte ‘carita de muñeca’ demasiadas veces, lo cual es mucho peor.  
  
La mirada que Lucifer le dio era muy dulce, y muy venenosa.  
  
—Tú no eres Michael. Sólo él puede salirse con la suya al llamarme con motes ridículos. Ahora sal de la cama y no hagas esperar a tu precioso Cas.  
  
—Solo dile que suba —dijo Ryan, dejando que las sábanas caigan a sus pies mientras salía de la cama.  
  
—¡Ey! —dijo Lucifer, volteándose ruborizado.  
  
—Te lo advertí —Dean dio un beso de despedida a Lisa antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Una ducha rápida después, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño.

Lisa y Lucifer se habían ido. Cas estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al patio trasero.  
  
Dean se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros de Castiel.  
  
—¿Cas?  
  
Su amigo se dio vuelta y la expresión en su rostro no hizo nada por calmar la aprensión de Dean.  
  
—Necesitamos hablar.  
  
Dean se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Estas terminando conmigo?  
  
Cas no sonrió. En todo caso, el aspecto sombrío en sus ojos se intensificó.  
  
—Yo —dijo antes de eludir su mirada—… por favor, vístete primero.  
  
Frunciendo más el ceño, Dean se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Cas aquí a estas horas? Dean podría tener el día libre, pero Cas definitivamente no lo hacía.  
  
—¿Y bien? —dijo cuando estuvo completamente vestido.  
  
—Te he estado mintiendo en algo —dijo Cas.  
  
Dean dejó escapar una risa áspera.

—Sabes que esto no es mejor que el “ _tenemos que hablar_ ”, ¿verdad?  
  
Una sonrisa débil curvó los labios de Cas por un momento.  
  
—Lo sé. Y lo siento.  
  
—¿Por mentirme? —dijo Dean.  
  
—Por mentirte y por lo que estoy a punto de decirte.  
  
Dean metió sus manos cerradas en puño a los bolsillos del pantalón.  
  
—Disculparte antes de decirme por qué estás pidiendo perdón es bajo. Sólo escúpelo.

Cas atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes.  
  
—Yo…  
  
—Sólo escúpelo, Cas —Dean dijo con irritación, el temor asentándose en sus entrañas— ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es algo serio?  
  
Cas parpadeó.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No!  
  
Dean exhaló.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué es, hijo de perra? Me asustaste a cagar.  
  
Castiel volvió a morderse el labio.

—Sabes que te amo –dijo torpemente.  
  
Dean suspiró.  
  
—Te amo también, amigo. Así que, ¿qué es?  
  
Frunciendo los labios, Cas apartó la mirada antes de mirar a Dean directamente a los ojos.  
  
— _No, yo te amo._  
  
Las entrañas de Dean se anudaron, fuerte.  
  
Cas no podría querer decir... eso.  
  
Pero cuanto más miraba a Cas, que se veía sumamente pálido y muy valiente, cualquier esperanza de que quisiera decir alguna otra cosa, desapareció.  
  
Con la mandíbula apretada, Dean volteó la cara, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos de alguna forma. Lo último que Cas necesitaba en ese momento era notar lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían asustado. Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, había una parte de él que no estaba tan sorprendida. Luego de esa noche hace varias semanas, luego de la incontenible necesidad tras los besos de Cas, luego de las palabras abatidas de Castiel al final, la idea había pasado por la cabeza de Dean una o dos veces. La había descartado como ridícula en ese momento.  
  
Todavía parecía ridícula. Cas era _Cas_ , por el amor de Dios. Su mejor amigo. Alguien a quien siempre había considerado como a un hermanito que necesitaba su protección. No se suponía que Cas quisiera eso de él.  
  
—Di algo —dijo Cas con voz áspera.  
  
Dean se obligó a mirarlo.  
  
—Por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de sacarte a patadas.  
  
Su tono duro no hizo nada por borrar el miedo y la miseria en el rostro de Cas. Los ojos zafiro se abrieron amplios. Castiel dio un paso atrás.  
  
—Lo siento —Dean dijo, en un tono más suave, pasándose una mano por el pelo con frustración—. No estoy enojado…no contigo —Estaba enojado con toda la situación. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan ciego? Ahora que lo sabía, mirando retrospectivamente, podía ver las pequeñas inconsistencias en el comportamiento de Castiel.  
  
Cas lo deseaba. Cas estaba enamorado de él. Cas era miserable por ello.  
  
Por su culpa.  
  
Dean tenía la necesidad de golpear algo. Pero no había nada que golpear. No era una situación con una solución simple. No podía decirle a Castiel que todo iba a estar bien. No podía hacer nada para que estuviera bien. Era heterosexual. Tenía una novia increíble con quien era feliz.  
  
Realmente no veía a Cas de esa forma en absoluto.  
  
No había nada que pudiera hacer por Cas.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Dean, su voz áspera como papel de lija. Esto era lo peor que podría sucederles a ellos.  
  
—Sí —dijo Cas, apenas audible—. Por favor, no me odies.  
  
Jurando entre dientes, Dean cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Cas en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
—Yo no te odio, malcriado —dijo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Castiel—. No vuelvas a pensar eso.  
  
—Lo lamento —susurró Castiel—. La cagué. No era mi intención… sólo pasó.  
  
Dean se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo por amar a alguien —forzó una sonrisa burlona—. Nadie puede culparte por tu excelente gusto.  
  
El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Cas, pero su mirada estaba medio nublada en el mejor de los casos. Sus ojos aún estaban brillantes, su rostro muy pálido. El saber que fue él, quien había causado esa mirada en el rostro de Castiel lo hizo sentirse enfermo del estómago.

Agarrando su mandíbula, Dean acunó el rostro de Cas en sus manos.  
  
—Escucha —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Castiel con atención—. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para solucionar este problema. Si tú quieres, te encontraré el mejor novio del mundo. Alguien de quien puedas enamorarte y ser feliz por ello. ¿Qué te parece, mmm?  
  
La sonrisa que Castiel le dio era un poco temblorosa. Dean se dijo que era mejor que nada.  
  
—No tienes que hacer nada —dijo Castiel—. No te dije esto porque esperara que hicieras algo —Cas sonrió más brillantemente—. No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota. Estaré bien…  
  
—Basta —dijo Dean—. No pretendas que está bien.  
  
—No lo está —dijo Cas. Sonriéndole a Dean, de forma inestable, como si no tuviera idea de lo que esa sonrisa le estaba haciendo a él—. No lo está. Pero no soy la primera ni la última persona en el mundo en amar a alguien que no puedo tener. No estoy seguro de que esperaba cuando decidí decírtelo. Pero no esperaba nada de ti. Sé que no me amas de esa manera. Sé que la amas y que eres feliz con ella —Los ojos de Cas estaban un poco demasiado brillantes—. Nada tiene que cambiar. Sólo... sólo no esperes que yo sea tu padrino cuando te cases con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti.

Dean sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies. Sólo podía ver a Cas mentir una vez más sobre que estaría bien, forzar otra sonrisa y salir. Dean se quedó de pie, inmóvil, un ácido batiéndose profundo en la boca de su estómago, y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y romper algo.  
  
Más tarde esa noche, no hizo el amor con Lisa. Se la cogió, duro y áspero, derramando toda su frustración y enojo, la forzada y temblorosa sonrisa de Cas ante sus ojos. Cuando ella acabó, gimiendo y temblando a su alrededor, él se retiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.  
  
Se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, el pecho agitado y la polla dura. Pensó en todas las veces que había sin pensar, sin saberlo, dañado a Cas, alardeando de lo feliz que era con Lisa.  
  
En todas esas veces, en que dijo a Cas que amaba a Lisa. En todas esas veces que besó a Lisa frente a él. En todas esas brillantes sonrisas que Cas le dio después.  
  
Dean le dio un puñetazo al espejo.


End file.
